Cinderella: A New Life
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: When Lady Tremaine tells Cinderella that she no longer cares what the nineteen-year-old does, Cinderella runs away and stars in several different musicals. When she returns, she challenges Lady Tremaine to admit her true feelings about her stepdaughter.
1. It Should Have Been Me!

Cinderella: A New Life

Cinderella's POV

I ran down the stairs. "No. It can't be," I protested.

Stepmother turned and looked at me. "Would Your Grace excuse me? I must have a word with my…maid." Stepmother said, calmly.

I blocked the pain as I realized that Stepmother didn't even to refer to me as what I really was—her stepdaughter.

I gasped as Stepmother stopped me from continuing down the stairs. She looked tenderly at me and comfortingly said, "You look confused, dear."

I immediately asked, "How could the slipper have fit Anastasia? I danced with the Prince. That was _my_ slipper." I continued to protest.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the other slipper. "Here, I have the other slipper. I'm the one he's looking for." I held out the slipper.

Stepmother glared at me. "You may have danced with him. You may even have thought it was love. But the slipper fits Anastasia and that's who he's marrying."

She took the slipper on the end of her walking stick and dangled it over the banister. "Whatever you think happened last night was a dream."

I reached for the shoe and, gasping, watched, horrified, as it fell shattering instantly.

She used her staff to force me to look at her, as she said, "I don't care where you go or what you do, but you stay away from the palace. Stay away from the Prince."

As she walked away, she added, "Oh and…clean up that broken glass."

I numbly closed the door behind her and the cleaned up the broken glass. "Did I hear correctly? I can leave?" I was unsure of myself. Was Stepmother really going to let me leave?

The mice nodded and I made up my mind—I was leaving the kingdom. I would make my own way and my own life and my own future—somehow.


	2. Look to the Future

I quietly packed a bag with my most prized possessions—Mother's locket that contained a picture of the three of us from soon after I was born—I changed my mind and put the locket on—a few dresses—mostly Mother's—and my nightgown. Then I took my horse, Major, my dog, Bruno, and the mice to one of my friends in the village. "Can you look after these guys until I return?" I asked Mrs. James.

She nodded and, upon seeing my small handbag, asked, "Where are you going?"

I shrugged and said, "Stepmother is fine with wherever I go and whatever I do as long as I avoid the palace and the Prince."

She nodded and said, "Good luck, child."

I smiled and then headed down to the docks—I found a ship headed to a place called New York and I swiftly boarded.

I turned and called, "Goodbye, Nanthia. Hello freedom!"


	3. Newsies

When I arrived, a young man asked, "Are you new here, Miss?"

I nodded and he said, "Let me introduce myself. I am Matthew—call me Matt—Callaway. You probably may have heard my older sister, Liz Callaway singing before."

I nodded and said, "I am Ella Tremaine."

He smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Ella."

I grinned shyly and he said, "Come on. I think I can help you find a job."

The next thing I knew I was on Broadway—with Matt—in a show called Newsies. I was the reporter and his character, Jack's love interest. While we were in Newsies, Matt pulled me aside. "Look, Ella. I know we met recently and this might seem sudden, but will you go out with me?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "Yes—I'll go out with you, Matt."

For the rest of the first year we were in Newsies, Matt and I dated each other. Our second year, we broke up since I refused to let him compliment me. Then, during my final performance, I was permitted to wear the dress I'd worn when I'd first arrived and be with the kids as a protesting child laborer instead of as the reporter. Then Matt and I both left the Newsies production.


	4. Twice Charmed

A few weeks after leaving Newsies, Matt and I both auditioned for another musical—Twice Charmed. He was auditioning for the role of Prince Charming and I was auditioning for the role of Cinderella. A week later, we learned we both got the parts. We soon met the rest of the cast and everything went really well. While we were in Twice Charmed, Matt and I got back together. My favorite scene was the "Believe in Me" sequence. During my final performance, at the end of the scene, when Matt was supposed to propose, he pulled out an actual engagement ring, and getting down on one knee, asked, "Ella Tremaine, you're the love of my life and I want you to be a part of my future. Will you marry me?"

I shakily nodded and said, "Yes."

Then I began working on an album—so far I only had two songs—Believe in Me and What About Me, Stepmother?—I'd written the second song and I'd gotten permission to use the first song. Matt and I left Twice Charmed at the same time again. I received the "Congratulations! You didn't get seasick!" award, before I left. When we left Newsies, I was made an honorary Newsie.


	5. Wicked

After Twice Charmed, Matt and I joined the Los Angeles cast of Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz as Fiyero and Elphaba respectively. I was permitted to use the original version of No Good Deed—with the cut verse included—for my first CD. I also was allowed to use the original version of Making Good and the Wizard and I, with a few slight changes—instead of bashing Frex, I edited the songs to reference Lady Tremaine. Before I knew it, the CD had a name—Cinderella/Elphaba: What's the Difference?—and the first track on the album was me explaining the reasons behind the name of the CD. I'd also included the version of Defying Gravity that could be found in the piano/vocal selections book that was sold at every show. After two years in L.A. Matt and I returned to NYC, where we joined the Broadway cast of Wicked and my album was released. Then after another two years—we were married by this point—we joined the national tour for two years. Every time, I left a cast, I sang Elphaba's verse of For Good. Then Matt and I had two daughters—Ellarose Marie Callaway and Fiera Mia Callaway. I wanted to return to Nanthia—congratulate Anastasia and the Prince when we both were given an opportunity to audition for Wicked: Niets Is Wat Het Lijkt. Neither of us was sure about joining a new production, especially since the girls were so young. We did eventually go for the auditions and we spent two years in Scheveningen as part of the Dutch cast. We also spent an extra in Holland learning the Dutch language. Then we finally went to Nanthia.


	6. Return to Nanthia

When we arrived, we all went to Mrs. James' house to pick up my animal friends. I greeted her cheerfully and introduced her to my husband and daughters. The mice, Bruno, and Major all liked the girls and Matt. Then we returned to Cinderella's Chateau or Tremaine Manor. I quickly led my new family inside. "Well, I guess we're in charge, Matt," I murmured, feeling unsure.

He knew a second reason for our return—I was going to make a music video for my song, What About Me, Stepmother?—and the video was going to be filmed in various locations throughout Nanthia and would feature Stepmother, Anastasia, and Drizella, but mainly Stepmother due to both the nature and name of the song.

Later, after I tucked the girls in my old trundle bed—I'd brought it up the attic since it was the only room that I knew was definitely mine—Matt and I heard someone coming. I glanced at Matt and then at the girls. He nodded and I snuck quietly down the stairs. I knelt down and watched the people approached—Stepmother, Drizella, Anastasia and the Prince. I stared at my former family. I heard Stepmother say, "Now, remember girls. We're only here to collect our things—dresses and jewelry—and then it's back to the palace."

I scampered up to the attic, adjusting myself in the doorway so I was the only person seen. I quietly murmured, "Stay with the girls. I have some unfinished business with Stepmother I have to attend to."

He nodded, reluctantly.

I went back downstairs and literally bumped into Anastasia and the Prince. "I am so sorry for that," I quickly apologized.

"It's okay," they agreed.

I looked at them and said, "I know this is probably twelve years late, but congratulations."

Anastasia nodded as the Prince said, "Thank you."

Anastasia saw my left hand and grabbed it. "You're married too?" she asked.

"With two little girls—Ellarose Marie Callaway and Fiera Mia Callaway," I informed them.

"Well, congratulations," Anastasia hugged me. I cautiously hugged her back. As we hugged, she quipped, "Well, the two youngest are married. If Drizella doesn't get married soon, no one will marry her."

Then I hesitantly asked, "Do you know where your mother is?"

She nodded and said, "She's probably in her room, packing."

I nodded and headed toward Stepmother's room—I was going to deal with her now..


	7. Facing Stepmother

I knocked quickly on Stepmother's door. "Come in, Drizella," she replied.

"Wrong daughter," I answered as I entered anyway.

"Yes, Anastasia," she called.

"Still wrong," I murmured.

She whirled and stared at me. "Cinderella?" She was stunned—apparently she hadn't been expecting to see me again.

"Hello, Stepmother," I greeted her evenly.

She stepped slowly toward me and whispered, "Everyone claimed you'd died."

I rolled my eyes and said, "We need to talk."

"Can it wait?" she asked.

I shook my head. She nodded for me to continue. "For starters, I have no interest in the Prince—outside of getting to know him as my stepbrother-in-law—and I plan on staying here with my family," I informed her. She nodded. I left the room then. She stared at I walked proudly out of the room, as if I knew what I was doing.


	8. Invitations to Dinner

I returned to the attic and picked Fiera up who'd decided to sneak downstairs after me. Matt was holding Ellarose. I smiled and said, "If you go to bed, I'll sing."

They scampered back into bed quickly.

I asked, "What song do you want to hear?"

"_Voor Goed_," they replied.

I nodded and sang to the girls. "_Zou kunnene zijn dat ik je Nooit meer tegenkom want dit level houdt ons werelden apart maar doet geen pijn. Ik draag jou altijd met me mee jij woont in mij in een kamer van mijn hart. Zo is dit einde ook een nieuwe begin noot zal ik meer dezelfde zijn jij was mijn vriendin. Als een schip dat uit de haven wordt gejaagd door de wind. Als een zaad dat met een vogel meevliegt over zee. En ik weet ik ben voor altijd veranderd. Ik voel het hier ik ben voor altijd veranderd. Ja, voor goed veranderd, voor goed veranderd, voor goed veranderd dat komt door jou alleen._"

The girls soon drifted off and I turned to see Stepmother hesitating in the doorway. "I take it you left and got married?" she asked, cautiously entering the room.

I nodded and added, "And starred in four different musicals—Newsies as the reporter, Twice Charmed as Cinderella—I'm sure you'll notice the _irony_ in that—and Wicked: the Untold Story of the Witches of Oz and Wicked: Niets Is Wat Het Lijkt—both times as Elphaba Thropp Third Descending the Wicked Witch of the West. We'll be here until Matt and I can afford a place in Holland."

Stepmother asked, "Don't you two have jobs?"

I nodded and said, "But our most recent contracts ran out two months ago and we couldn't afford to stay in our apartment. So we had to come back here."

"Plus Ella was homesick," Matt added.

I scowled at him and Stepmother said, "Well, good luck to the two of you."

Then Stepmother nodded and grinned as she the irony in my role in Twice Charmed—I was basically pretending to be myself. Then she said, "We're having a family dinner. You and your family are welcome to join us."

I nodded and said, "I will have to serve as a translator, though."

"Why?" she asked.

"The girls only speak Dutch," I explained. "That's why we're hoping to move back to Holland."

She nodded and quietly left the room—I'd signaled to her not to wake the girls.


	9. Preparations for Dinner

We all went downstairs and I could hear Drizella grumbling. "Mother—they're not really part of our family," she whined.

Stepmother replied, "Yes, they are, Drizella. So behave."

Anastasia sighed and Prince Charles saw me carrying Fiera as Matt carried Ellarose. Everyone smiled awkwardly at the four of us.

"Stepmother, Drizella, Anastasia, and Prince Charles, this is my husband, Matt Callaway and our two daughters—he's holding Ellarose and I'm holding Fiera," I introduced my new family to my old family.

I motioned to each member of my first family and said, "Uncle Charles, Aunt Anastasia, Aunt Drizella…" I paused when I got to Stepmother and asked, "Stepmother, would you be their grandmother or not?"

She shrugged and I decided to just introduce her as Grandmother. Anastasia walked over and asked, "How do you tell them apart?"

"Fiera is a little rascal and Ellarose is very agreeable and usually does what she's told," I answered, smiling at each of my girls.


	10. Dinner

During dinner, Stepmother kept giving me these weird looks. I finally asked, "Can I help you, Stepmother?"

She shook her and Anastasia—she was usually the peacemaker—asked, "So, how did you meet Matt?"

I grinned, remembering. "Well, it was when I first arrived in New York, and he greeted me and introduced himself and got me a job with Newsies," I finished.

Drizella snorted. "That was the basic gist of what happened—in her first week," Matt added.

Charles asked, "So, any engagement or wedding stories?"

I looked at Matt and he nodded and said, "Well, we were married in a castle that we both swear looks exactly like Kiamo Ko—Fiyero's castle where Elphaba dies—in the book version of Wicked."

Stepmother asked, "No engagement stories?"

I shook my head. Then I began the story. "So, after we left Newsies, we auditioned for Twice Charmed. I was Cinderella—Stepmother, I'll let you explain the _irony_ for me to have _that _role to your daughters—and he was Prince Charming. During this whole ball scene, I come running through the audience, saying all this stuff about stop the ball—I'm the mystery girl!—all that good stuff. Then Stepmother sneers and says, 'The Prince in love with a scullery maid? Absurd!' Then all three of you laugh, but I insist it's true. The king orders for me to taken away, but I beg the Prince just to look at me and forget the dress and hair and just look at me. He says he wants to hear what I have to say. Stepmother say, 'Your Highness, you really don't believe this commoner's lies?' Then he says, 'Lady Tremaine! When I want your advice, I'll ask for it!'—with an attitude, almost. Then he asks me to explain and I sing my power ballad…"

Drizella interrupted and asked, "What's a power ballad?"

I took a deep breath and said, "It's a song that's supposed to inspire determination or strength or belief in the person performing it. Seize the Day was the Newsies' power ballad. In Twice Charmed, my power ballad was Believe in Me and in Wicked, the power ballad was either Defying Gravity or Ik Lach Om Zwaartekracht, which translated means I Laugh At Gravity."

Then I returned to the story. "So I finish my song and the Prince goes on about how I am the girl and how long he's been looking for me and then he proposes. But during our final performance, Matt pulls out a real engagement ring and proposes for real. Then they had to close the curtain because I basically started freaking out and asking, is this really, did this really happen? Stepmother—the person who was Lady Tremaine—said, 'Yes, Ella, it's real. You're really engaged.' Then we get married on stage and lived happily ever after."

Anastasia grinned and Stepmother asked, "How are the four songs you mentioned all power ballads?"

Matt said, "Seize the Day was intended to inspire the Newsies—paper delivery boys—to rise up against impossible odds and take back their rights."

We finished eating and I said, "Why don't I perform the last three songs instead of attempting to explain?"

Stepmother nodded and we all went to the music room.


	11. Singing

I immediately said, "I'll start with Believe in Me."

Stepmother, Drizella, Anastasia, Prince Charles, Ellarose, and Fiera all nodded and Matt began playing his guitar.

"Who am I—a girl you hardly know—and though we met just once, not very long ago, in you I found not just a fantasy but someone to believe in me. I once was told no matter how I tried, a prince would love the girl I was inside. I simply believed what my eyes could see and I forgot to believe in me. Is a princess really different from a peasant girl? When our hearts break, we shed the same tears. Does anyone deserve less than a chance at happiness when we all share the same hopes and fears? I used to dream and wish with all my heart I'd find my one true love and make a brand new start. I spent my life hoping someday my dreams would set me free, but now I am learning the true reality—that I can wish, hope, and dream, but it's never meant to be unless I believe in me!"

I finished and Ellarose and Fiera both clapped excitedly along with Anastasia and Prince Charles—Drizella and Stepmother both scowled.

"What about Defying Gravity and that other song—I Laugh At Gravity?" Drizella asked.

"So right before both versions, Elphaba just blew her chance to be with the Wizard and has decided that she is going to fight for Animal rights—they're basically the same song just in two different languages," I set the scene for the song as I signaled to Matt that I was going with the version on my album for the first song.

"Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second-guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes…and leap! It's time to try defying gravity! I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't pull me down! I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but till I try I'll never know. Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost. Well—if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost. I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down. Unlimited, my future is unlimited and I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy—I know it sounds truly crazy and, true, the vision's hazy…but I swear someday I'll be up in the sky, defying gravity, flying so high, defying gravity. They'll never bring me down. So if you care to find me, look to the Western Sky. As someone told me lately, 'Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!' and if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free. To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me. Tell them how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high—defying gravity and soon I'll match them in renown! And nobody in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down! Aaaaah!"

I took a couple of deep breaths and Drizella said, "Why don't I sing, and you rest your voice for a few minutes?"

I nodded, gratefully, and Drizella quickly performed Sing Sweet Nightingale.

Then I got ready to perform Ik Lach Om Zwaartekracht. I nodded to Matt and he began playing Defying Gravity.

"Ik heb een deur gesloten. Ik heb iets weggedaan. Kan niet meer lopen langs dat pad dat alle and'ren gaan. Ik ga langs nieuwe wegen en blijf ik een vreemdeling. Heb ik altijd mezelf nog. Ogen dicht. Ik spring... Ik grijp de macht. Ik lach om zwaartekracht. Genoeg gewacht. Ik lach om zwaartekracht en niemand houdt mij hier. Nooit meer een grens aanvaarden omdat die grens daar is en vastberaden zijn want nooit geschoten altijd mis. Ik was heel mijn leven eenzaam uit angst voor de eenzaamheid. Ik zie dat nu en het was zonde van mijn tijd. Dit is mijn dag. Ik lach om zwaartekracht. Ik wil—ik mag en ik lach om zwaartekracht en niemand houdt mij hier. Geen grenzen meer, er zijn voor ons, geen grenzen meer. Wij samen het allerbeste team dat er bestaat, Glinda, hand in hand ten strijde, twee bevrijde meiden, onderweg droom naar daad! Dus grijp de macht en lach om zwaartekracht! Genoeg gewacht! Dus lach om zwaartekracht—en niemand houdt ons hier! Dus als je mij wilt vinden, kijk maar naar de lucht! Zoals ik pas geleerd heb—'Toveren is de allerhoogste vlucht!' En ook vlieg ik solo, ik vlieg tenminste vrij. Geef al die and'ren deze boodschap namens mij! Dit is mijn dag! Ik lach om zwaartekracht! Genoeg gewacht! Ik lach om zwaartekracht! En niemand haalt mij ooit nog neer! Nee niemand die mij pakken kan geen tovenaar, geen vrouw, geen man, nee jullie zien mij hier nooit meer! Nee nooit meer! Aaaaahhhhh!"

Then Matt said, "You know what, Ella? I think we should perform Seize the Day."

I nodded and agreed to help him.

"Now is the time to seize the day. Stare down the odds and see the day. Minute by minute—that's how you win it. We will find a way, but let us seize the day. Courage cannot erase our fear. Courage is when we face our fear. Tell those with power—safe in their tower—we will not obey! Behold the brave battalion that stands side by side—two few in number and two proud to hide. Then say to the others who did not follow through, 'You're still our brothers ad we will fight for you!' Now is the time to seize the day! Stare down the odds and seize the day! Once we've begun, if we stand as one someday becomes somehow and a prayer becomes a vow and this strike starts right damn now! Now is the time to seize the day! Now is the time to seize the day! Answer the call and don't delay! Answer the call and don't delay! Wrongs will be righted if we're united—let us seize the day! Now let 'em hear it loud and clear. Now let 'em hear it loud and clear. Like it or not, we're drawing near. Like it or not, we're drawing near. Proud and defiant, we'll slay the giant. Judgment day is here! Houston to Harlem—look what's begun—one for all and all for one! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Now is the time to seize the day! They're gonna see there's hell to pay! Nothing can break us. No one can make us quit before we're done! One for all and all for one for all and all for one for one and all for one!"

Then I asked, "Matt, can we sing Brooklyn's Here?"

He grinned and said, "Sure, thing, Ell."

He began playing his guitar and we began singing.

"Newsies need our help today. Newsies need our help today. Tell 'em Brooklyn's on the way. Tell 'em Brooklyn's on the way. We're from Brooklyn. We are newsies. We are Brooklyn, newsies. Just got word that our buddies is hurtin'. Facing total disaster for certain. That our cue boys—it's time to slummin'. Hey, Manhattan, the cavalry's coming. Have no fear—you know we got your back from way back—Brooklyn's here. We'll get your payback with some payback. We're the boys from the beaches of Brighton, Prospect Park and the navy yard pier. Strikes ain't fun but they sure is exciting. Loud and clear, Brooklyn's here. Borough what gave me birth, friendliest place on earth. Pay us a visit and see what we means. And when you do...when you do...when you do...We'll kick you half way to Queens. Now them soakers is in for a soakin'—what a sad way to end a career. They's a joke but they thinks we're joking. Loud and clear... MANHATTAN'S HERE! FLUSHING'S HERE! RICHMOND'S HERE! WOODSIDE'S HERE! SO IS THE BRONX! Brooklyn's here, loud and clear. We is here!"


	12. Video Preparations

Later that evening, I asked, "Stepmother, can I talk to you, Drizella, and Anastasia…alone?"

She nodded and led the three of us into her room.

"What's going on, Ella?" Drizella snapped.

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm making a music video and I need the three of you to appear in it. You'll be reimbursed—paid—for your appearances."

They looked at each other and agreed to be in the video—I managed to avoid telling them what the song was going to be, by claiming it was a surprise.

Later, Anastasia asked, "I promise not to tell Mother or Drizella, but will you please tell me the name of the song?"

I grabbed her arm and led her up to the attic and closed the door behind us. Then I whispered in her ear, "The song for the video is What About Me, Stepmother?"

She nodded and said, "That's why Stepmother has the greatest amount of time in the video—besides me."

Anastasia nodded again.

The next day, I said, "OK, I have the basic script for the video—it's mainly going to be a split screen style and will open with the three of you talking in your room, Stepmother, while I'm chilling in the kitchen. I get a call that I've gotten something important. I run upstairs intending to tell you, but either Drizella or Anastasia has a crisis, so you ignore me and then ignore me for the rest of time you're in the video while I attempt to get your attention."

Stepmother gave me a weird look and asked, "Let me see if I've got this straight. I ignore you for the entire video as you try to get my attention?"

I nodded. We began rehearsals that day and a week later, filming began.


	13. The Video

I curled up casually, with Bruno, by the kitchen table—Charles and Matt had the girls at the beach—I'd stayed behind because I had never really liked the beach. I glanced at my phone. I could Stepmother upstairs talking to Drizella and Anastasia or was she lecturing them? It seemed like she was always lecturing the three of us about something we did wrong. My phone rang suddenly and I immediately recognized the number—it was my personal assistant, Aya, whom I hired when I was in Wicked: Niets Is Wat Het Lijkt. "_Hallo, Aya_," I answered quickly

"_Ella, lieve, wij nodig hebben je naar terugkeren. Wij willen je in uw rol als Elphaba,_" she quickly informed me.

I nodded and said, "_OK, net laten mij vertellen mijn stiefmoeder. Dan i zal zijn er het einde van de week._"

I hung up and sprinted up the stairs—I couldn't wait to tell Stepmother. I ran into her room, calling, "Stepmother! Stepmother!"

"Yes, Cinderella?" she asked.

I opened my mouth and Anastasia blurted out, "Mother, I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh, that's wonderful news, dear," Stepmother praised her younger daughter.

I reached out and tugged childishly on her sleeve. "Not now, Cinderella," she pulled away.

Tears welled up silently in my eyes and as I watched them walk away, I asked, "What about me, Stepmother?"

I followed the trio, singing softly. As I did this, I kept trying to get Stepmother's attention, but she ignored me. "Hey, Stepmother, what about me? I'm your daughter too. All I'm asking is for five minutes of your time. I've so much to share with you and so much to tell you—OK, make that ten minutes, no, twenty minutes, no, a half-hour, no, an hour of your time. Hey, Stepmother—look what I did! I've made it big! I've won two Tonys! I guess I could say I've won so many other awards—from honorary Newsie to never gettin' seasick. I'm a star on Broadway and everyone knows my name. They all call—'Hey! That's Ella Tremaine—the girl who took Broadway by storm!' I sing and I dance and I act—oh, how I wish you could see it. Me with the biggest theater stars from Idina Menzel, Taye Diggs, and Cheno—that's Kristin Chenoweth—and Eden Espinosa and Megan Hilty to Willemijn Verkaik, Jim Bakkum and Chantal Janzen. Singing along with songs by Stephen Schwartz, Timothy Williams and Alan Menken. Oh, I love what I do and I wish you were there to see me. I'd fly higher than ever, knowing you're there, watching so proudly. You'd be so impressed. You'd stand up and say, 'See that girl—that girl, right there—yeah, she's my stepdaughter and I'm so proud of her.' What about me, Stepmother? What about me, Stepmother? What about me, Stepmother? What about me? What about me? What about me? What about me? What about me? What about me? Stepmother, please listen to me and hear what I say to you. All I want is your attention and your love, please, Stepmother. Be proud of me, too, Stepmother. What about me, Stepmother? What about me, Stepmother? What about me, Stepmother? What about me? What about me? What about me? What about me? What about me? What about me? What about me, Stepmother?"

At the end of the video, I was curled up with Matt and he whispered, "_Je bent mooi._"

I shook my head and said, "_Je hoeft niet te liegen tegen mij._"

He kissed my forehead and said, "_Het is niet liegen. Het is kijken naar de wereld op een andere manier_."

After we edited the video, we put it on YouTube. I thought it was a lot of fun and I'd also found out I'd be giving a concert—based on my album—for the royal family soon.

* * *

**A/N—There's some Dutch in this story as well as English. With the girls—Fiera and Ellarose—only speaking Dutch and some references to the Dutch version of Wicked—Ik Lach Om Zwaartekracht, Voor Goed, and other songs or quotes. In chapter 8, it's Elphaba's verse Voor Goed, the Dutch version of For Good, and in chapter 11, it's Ik Lach Om Zwaartekracht. What I included—"Zou kunnene zijn dat ik je Nooit meer tegenkom want dit level houdt ons werelden apart maar doet geen pijn. Ik draag jou altijd met me mee jij woont in mij in een kamer van mijn hart. Zo is dit einde ook een nieuwe begin noot zal ik meer dezelfde zijn jij was mijn vriendin. Als een schip dat uit de haven wordt gejaagd door de wind. Als een zaad dat met een vogel meevliegt over zee. En ik weet ik ben voor altijd veranderd. Ik voel het hier ik ben voor altijd veranderd. Ja, voor goed veranderd, voor goed veranderd, voor goed veranderd dat komt door jou alleen."—translates to "Could l one that I'll never come across as this level keeps us worlds apart but does not hurt. I always carry you with me you live in me in a room of my heart. So this end a new beginning note I will be the same you were my girlfriend. If a ship from the port is driven by the wind. As a seed that is traveling with a bird of the sea. And I know I am forever changed. I feel it here I am forever changed. Yes, forever changed, forever changed, forever changed because of you alone." Ik Lach Om Zwaartekracht means I Laugh At Gravity and I included the shortened—solo—version—"Ik heb een deur gesloten. Ik heb iets weggedaan. Kan niet meer lopen langs dat pad dat alle and'ren gaan. Ik ga langs nieuwe wegen en blijf ik een vreemdeling. Heb ik altijd mezelf nog. Ogen dicht. Ik spring... Ik grijp de macht. Ik lach om zwaartekracht. Genoeg gewacht. Ik lach om zwaartekracht en niemand houdt mij hier. Nooit meer een grens aanvaarden omdat die grens daar is en vastberaden zijn want nooit geschoten altijd mis. Ik was heel mijn leven eenzaam uit angst voor de eenzaamheid. Ik zie dat nu en het was zonde van mijn tijd. Dit is mijn dag. Ik lach om zwaartekracht. Ik wil—ik mag en ik lach om zwaartekracht en niemand houdt mij hier. Geen grenzen meer, er zijn voor ons, geen grenzen meer. Wij samen het allerbeste team dat er bestaat, Glinda, hand in hand ten strijde, twee bevrijde meiden, onderweg droom naar daad! Dus grijp de macht en lach om zwaartekracht! Genoeg gewacht! Dus lach om zwaartekracht—en niemand houdt ons hier! Dus als je mij wilt vinden, kijk maar naar de lucht! Zoals ik pas geleerd heb—'Toveren is de allerhoogste vlucht!' En ook vlieg ik solo, ik vlieg tenminste vrij. Geef al die and'ren deze boodschap namens mij! Dit is mijn dag! Ik lach om zwaartekracht! Genoeg gewacht! Ik lach om zwaartekracht! En niemand haalt mij ooit nog neer! Nee niemand die mij pakken kan geen tovenaar, geen vrouw, geen man, nee jullie zien mij hier nooit meer! Nee nooit meer! Aaaaahhhhh!"—which translates to—" I have a closed door. I have something put away. Cannot walk along that path all others go. I go along new roads and I remain a stranger. I have always myself. Eyes closed. I jump ... I grab power. I laugh at gravity. Enough waiting. I laugh at gravity and nobody loves me here. Never accept a limit because that limit is there and determination are always wrong because never shot. I was very lonely my life from fear of loneliness. I see that now and it was a waste of my time. This is my day. I laugh at gravity. I want-I can and I laugh at gravity and nobody loves me here. No boundaries, there are for us, no limits. We together the best team there is, Glinda, hand in hand in battle, two rescued girls dream move to act! So grab the power and laugh at gravity! Enough waiting! So laugh at gravity and nobody loves us here! So if you want to find me, look at the sky! As I recently learned, "Conjure is the highest flight!" And I fly solo, I fly at least free Give all those others this message on my behalf! This is my day! I laugh at gravity! Enough waiting! I laugh at gravity! And no one ever gets me down! No one who can get me no magician, no wife, no man, no you see me here again! No, never! Aaaaahhhhh!" The conversation in this chapter translates to—"Hello Aya." "Ella, dear, we need you to return. We want you in your role as Elphaba." "OK, just let me tell my Stepmother. Then I'll be there by the end of the week." The conversation between Ella and her husband, Matt, at the end of the "video"—if you want, I will attempt to make an actual video for the song—What About Me, Stepmother?—"Je bent mooi. Lieg niet tegen me. Het is niet liegen. Het is te kijken naar de wereld op een andere manier."—translates to—"You're beautiful. You don't have to lie to me. It's not lying. It's looking at the world in a different way."**


	14. The Concert

A few weeks after the release of my music video, I learned that I would be having a concert at the palace. The Royal Symphony would be providing most of the accompaniment—Matt would accompany me during Defying Gravity and Believe in Me. After a month of solid rehearsals, with everyone involved in the show, I ran out on stage and immediately started singing. "Fiyero! Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Let his flesh not be torn. Let his blood leave no stain. Though they beat him, let him feel no pain. Let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him, let him never die. Let him never die! Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum...eleka...eleka... Ugh! What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading! I don't even know what trick I ought to try! Fiyero, where are you—already dead or bleeding—one more disaster I can add to my generous supply? Unlimited, the damage is unlimited to everyone I've tried to help or tried to love, and, oh, Fiyero, you're the latest victim of my greatest achievement. Destructiveness to excess. Alright, yes, you could call it limitless… No good deed goes unpunished. No act of charity goes unresented. No good deed goes unpunished. That's my new creed. My road of good intentions led where such roads always lead. No good deed goes unpunished…! Nessa… Doctor Dillamond… Fiyero… Fiyero…! One question haunts and hurts too much, too much to mention: Was I really seeking good or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice-cold eye? If that's all good deeds are, maybe that's the reason why… No good deed goes unpunished. All helpful urges should be circumvented. No good deed goes unpunished. Sure, I meant well—well, look at what well-meant di… Alright, enough! So be it! So be it then! Let all OZ be agreed, I'm Wicked through and through! Since I cannot succeed, Fiyero, saving you, I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again, ever again! No good deed will I do again!"

I grinned and said, "Hello, royal family and citizens of Nanthia. I'm Ella Tremaine and I believe I am to perform the songs off my album—Cinderella/Elphaba—What's the Difference? And I'm sure you're all wondering how I came up with the name, so here's why the name of the album is Cinderella/Elphaba—What's the Difference?—first, Elphaba and I are both treated as servants to a relative, second, we both lose our rightful inheritance to sibling—Elphaba was supposed to become governor of Munchkinland, not Nessarose and the chateau was supposed to be mine—third, we both have to deal with the fact that our remaining parental authority hates us—Lady Tremaine, if you're here, here's a chance for a rebuttal—fourth, we both have to deal with the fact our remaining parental authority favors our siblings over us, and finally, we both get treated like shit."

Lady Tremaine stood up suddenly and walked up onto the stage and glared at me. I glared back at her. Then we started singing—me on Galinda's part and her on Elphaba's part. "What is this feeling, so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing. My head is reeling. My face is flushing. What is this feeling, fervid as a flame? Does it have a name? Yes!: Loathing—unadulterated loathing! For your face, your voice, your clothing. Let's just say I loathe it all! Ev'ry little trait, however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing, There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation! It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life…"

We suddenly split into our individual parts. "What is this feeling, so sudden and new? Loathing—unadulterated loathing. I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. For your face, your voice, your clothing. My pulse is rushing. My head is reeling. Let's just say I loathe it all! Oh, what is this feeling? Does it have a name? Ev'ry little trait, however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl… Yes… Aah… Aah… Loathing! There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation! It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last, and I will be loathing, for forever loathing, truly deeply loathing you my whole life long!"

We ended up face to face, gasping and glaring at each other. I grabbed her hand and turned, so we were facing the audience. "My Stepmother! Lady Tremaine!" I called.

She returned to her seat and I said, "Most of the first song—minus the 'unlimited' bit—was actually in a show called Wicked. In that show, the song you just heard is a little longer—I think it's like a letter home or something. Here's a song from that same show that was cut during the early planning stage of the show."

Anastasia—posing as Nessarose—was wheeled out to join me on stage. "And then I'll meet the Wizard someday," I began.

"Elphaba, it's just a school," she protested.

"No—it's just the beginning," I declared.

While Anastasia looked at me like I was nuts, I began singing. "Unlimited—think of it, Nessa—the future is unlimited, and don't laugh, but I have a vision almost like a prophecy, Nessa. You can call me crazy and, true, the vision's hazy, but I swear someday there'll be a celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with me! You'll see! At long, long last I'm making my way out of here. Erase the past and, as of today, clean and clear. Today I start my quest to find my special destiny. Do more than just the best I could—I'll be making good. 'Cause in my gut, I know I can do something great. I don't know what yet, but when I'm through—just you wait. One day, see all I've done. They'll tell me, 'You're so wonderful. We wish back then we'd understood—you'd be making good.' Good, I'll be making good—undertaking new inventions or discoveries. Maybe find a cure for some disease. Maybe make some great injustice cease or else perhaps create a masterpiece. Something that astounds! Something that amazes! Something that has everybody singing my praises! The shouts of love will ring through the air and what's more, a certain governor will be there, claiming credit for this magic child of hers, boasting how proud she is of me for doing things the Wizard would not even contemplate. So they can go ahead and laugh 'till their sides are aching, but if I do half what I feel in me waking, they'll be cheering after I finished making good—no, not making good—Making Great!"

I finished and Anastasia rejoined the Prince and the rest of the royal family. Then I said, "This next song is the final version of the song you just heard and was included in the musical."

Then I sang, "Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood—this weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide is a talent that could help me meet the Wizard if I make good? So I'll make good… When I meet the Wizard, once I prove my worth and then I meet the Wizard—what I've waited for since—since birth! And with all his Wizard wisdom, by my looks he won't be blinded. Do you think the Wizard is dumb or, like Munchkins, so small-minded? No! He'll say to me, 'I see who you truly are—a girl on whom I can rely!' And that's how we'll begin—the Wizard and I… Once I'm with the Wizard, my whole life will change. 'Cause you're with the Wizard, no one thinks you're strange. No stepmother's not proud of you! No sisters act ashamed! And all of Oz has to love you when, by the Wizard, you're acclaimed! And this gift—or this curse—I have inside, maybe at last I'll know why when we are hand in hand—the Wizard and I…. And one day, he'll say to me, 'Elphaba, a girl who is so superior. Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside have a matching exterior? And since folks here, to an absurd degree, seem fixated on your verdigris, would it be alright by you if I degreenify you?' And though of course that's not important to me. 'Alright, why not?' I'll reply. Oh, what a pair we'll be—the Wizard and I… Yes, what a pair we'll be—the Wizard and… Unlimited, my future is unlimited, and I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy. I know, it sounds truly crazy and, true, the vision's hazy, but I swear someday there'll be a celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with me! And I'll stand there with the Wizard, feeling things I never felt and though I'd never show it—I'd be so happy I could melt! And so it will be for the rest of my life and I'll want nothing else till I die. Held in such high esteem. When people see me, they will scream for half of Oz's fav'rite team—the Wizard and I!"

Then I said, "Here's a little song I wrote for the album—actually, it's the only song on the album I helped write."

Then I sang, "Hey, Stepmother, what about me? I'm your daughter too. All I'm asking for is five minutes of your time. I've so much to share with you and so much to tell you—OK, make that ten minutes, no, twenty minutes, no, a half-hour, no, an hour of your time. Hey, Stepmother—look what I did! I've made it big! I've two Tonys! I guess I could say I've won so many other awards—from honorary Newsie to never gettin' seasick. I'm a star on Broadway and everyone knows my name. They all call—'Hey! That's Ella Tremaine—the girl who took Broadway by storm!' I sing and I dance and I act—oh, I wish you could see it. Me with the biggest theater stars from Idina Menzel, Taye Diggs, and Cheno—that's Kristin Chenoweth—and Eden Espinosa and Megan Hilty to Willemijn Verkaik, Jim Bakkum and Chantal Janzen. Singing along with songs by Stephen Schwartz, Timothy Williams and Alan Menken. Oh, I love what I do and I wish you there to see me. I'd fly higher than ever, knowing you're there, watching so proudly. You'd be so impressed. You'd stand up and say, 'See that girl—that girl, right there—yeah, she's my stepdaughter and I'm so proud of her.' What about me, Stepmother? What about me, Stepmother? What about me, Stepmother? What about me? What about me? What about me? What about me? What about me? What about me? Stepmother, please listen to me and hear what I say to you. All I want is your attention and love, please, Stepmother. Be proud of me, too, Stepmother. What about me, Stepmother? What about me, Stepmother? What about me, Stepmother? What about me? What about me? What about me? What about me? What about me? What about me? What about me, Stepmother?"

Then I said, "Here's a song that two of my closest friends—Idina Menzel and Lea Michele-sing on a really cool show called 'Glee'."

Then I sang, "I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die. I dreamed that God would be forgiving. Then I was young and unafraid and dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid, no song unsung, no wine untasted. But the tigers come at night, with their voices soft as thunder, as they tear your hope apart, as they turn your dream to shame. And still I dream she'll come to me, that we will live the years together, but there are dreams that cannot be and there are storms we cannot weather. I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living, so different now from what it seemed. Now life has killed the dream I dreamed."

Matt joined me and said, "Ella, you've got to stand up for yourself."

I shook my head and he began to sing. "Open the gates and seize the day. Don't be afraid and don't delay. Nothing can break us. No one can make us give our rights away. Arise and seize the day."

I grinned and sang with him. "Now is the time to seize the day. Now is the time to seize the day. Send out the call and join the fray. Send out the call and join the fray. Wrongs will be righted if we're united—let us seize the day. Friends of the friendless seize the day. Friends of the friendless seize the day. Raise up the torch and light the way. Raise up the torch and light the way. Proud and defiant, we'll slay the giant—let us seize the day. Neighbor to neighbor, father to son, one for all and all for one. Open the gates and seize the day. Open the gates and seize the day. Don't be afraid and don't delay. Don't be afraid and don't delay. Nothing can break us. No one can make us give our rights away. Neighbor to neighbor, father to son, one for all and all for one."

After we finished, the others who were in Newsies asked about singing the Broadway version and I said, sure, if I got to sing too. Then we all lined up on the stage and linked arms and began singing, "Now is the time to seize the day. Stare down the odds and seize the day. Minute by minute—that's how you win it. We will find a way, but let us seize the day. Courage cannot erase our fear. Courage is when we face our fear. Tell those with power—safe in their tower—we will _not_ obey! Behold the brave battalion that stands side by side—too few in number and too proud to hide. Then say to the others who did not follow through, 'You're still our brothers and we will fight for you.' Now is the time to seize the day. Stare down the odds and seize the day. Once we've begun, if we stand as one, someday becomes somehow and a prayer becomes a vow and this strike starts right damn now! Now is the time to seize the day. Now is the time to seize the day. Answer the call and don't delay. Answer the call and don't delay. Wrongs will be righted if we're united. Let us seize the day. Now let 'em hear it loud and clear. Now let 'em hear it loud and clear. Like it or not, we're drawing near. Like it or not, we're drawing near. Proud and defiant, we'll slay the giant. Judgment day is here. Houston to Harlem, look what's begun. One for all and all for one. Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Oh—Strike! Now is the time to seize the day. They're gonna see there's hell to pay. Nothing can break us. No one can make us quit before we're done. One for all and all for one for all and all for one for all and all for one!"

Then I murmured, "Once and for all?"

Everyone nodded and almost everyone left the stage, except for Matt, Davey, Les, Race, Specs, Henry, Romeo, Finch, Elmer, Jo Jo, Albert, Buttons, Tommy Boy, and myself.

Then we completely performed _Once and For All_—the whole scene.

"There's change coming once and for all. You makes the front page, and man, you is major news. Tomorrow, they'll see what we are—and sure as a star, we ain't come this far….to lose! Here they come! This is the story we needed to write as we're kept out of sight, but no more. In a few hours, by dawn's early light we'll be ready to fight us a war. This time we're in it to stay. Talk about seizing the day. Write it in ink or in blood, it's the same either way: They're gonna damn well pay! See ol' man Pulitzer snug in his bed, he don't care if we're dead or alive. Three satin pillows are under his head, while we'se beggin' for bread to survive. Joe, you can stop countin' sheep. We're gonna sing ya to sleep. You got your thugs with their sticks and their slugs, yeah, but we got a promise to keep. Once and for all, if they don't mind their manners, we'll bleed 'em! Bleed 'em! Once and for all, we won't carry no banners that don't spell "FREEDOM!" Fin'lly we'se raisin' the stakes, this time whatever it takes, this time the union awake once aand foral. C'mon boys! Yeah! Let's get 'em! This is for kids shinin' shoes on the street with no shoes on their feet every day. This is for guys sweatin' blood in the shops while their bosses and cops look away. I'm seein' kids standin' tall, glarin' and rarin' to brawl, armies of guys who are sick of the lies gettin' ready to rise to the call! Once for all, there'll be blood on the wall if they doubt us! They think they're runnin' this town, but this town'll shut down without us! Ten thousand kids in the square! Ten thousand kids in the square! Ten thousand fists in the air! Ten thousand fists! Joe, you is gonna play fair, once and for all! Once and for all! Once and for all! Once and for all! There's change comin' once and for all. You're getting too old, too weak to keep holdin' on. A new world is gunnin' for you, and Joe, we is too, till once and for all you're gone! Once and for all! Once and for all! Once and for all! Once and for all!"

Then I said, "Give it up for the kid members—which is basically everyone in the show—except for my husband, Matt and myself—of the cast of Newsies!"

Then I said, "Here's my favorite song from Wicked—Defying Gravity!"

Then I began to sing, "Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second-guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes…and leap! It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't pull me down. I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change but 'till I try I'll never know. Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost. Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost. I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying and you can't pull me down. Unlimited, my future is unlimited, and I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy. I know, it sounds truly crazy and, true, the vision's hazy, but I swear someday I'll be up in the sky, defying gravity, flying so high, defying gravity. They'll never bring me down. So if you care to find me, look to the Western Sky! As someone told me lately, 'Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!' And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free. To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me. Tell them how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high, defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown! And nobody in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down! Ah!"

Then I said, "This next song is probably my favorite song on the album as well as my favorite song I performed while I was on stage as an actress on Broadway. There's a story that goes with this song. I was in Twice Charmed as Cinderella—I know, ironic, right?—and I'm not explaining why—and this song occurs right after I interrupt this whole 'let's hope Mystery Girl shows up at this ball' ball scene and almost get hauled off to jail or something. Anyway, here goes."

I began singing. "Who am I—a girl you hardly know—and though we met just once, in you I found not just a fantasy but someone to believe in me. I once was told no matter how I tried, a prince would never love the girl I was inside. I simply believed what my eyes could see, and I forgot to believe in me. Is a princess really different from a peasant girl? When our hearts break, we shed the same tears. Does anyone deserve less than a chance at happiness when we all share the same hopes and fears? I used to dream and wish with all my heart, I'd find my one true love and make a brand start? I spent my life hoping my dreams would set me free, but now I am learning the true reality—that I can wish, hope, and dream but it's never meant to be unless I believe in me!"

I finished and saw the girl who'd been Galinda/Glinda while I'd been Elphaba in Wicked: Niets Is Wat Het Lijkt. I stared at her and asked, "Glin-Glin?"

She saw me and ran up on stage, hugging me and squealing, "Elphie!"

I rubbed my ear and asked, "Sing Voor Goed with me?"

"Full five minutes or just four minutes?" she asked.

I glanced at Lady Tremaine and said, "Whole song—including the part that's usually in the show, but none of the talking."

She nodded. Then we began performing Voor Goed—each taking our normal parts—she was Glinda and I was Elphaba. _"De grens bereikt. Ik heb gewoon de grens bereikt. Niets is mee als toen dit is het eind van mijn seizoen, Glinda. Want nu moet jij het doen voor ons allebei. Nu moet jij het doen. Der wordt gezegd dat niets je zomaar overkomt zonder reden. Want dat toeval niet bestaat dat je oprecht kunt leren van een ander mens en kan groeien en die ander groeien laat. Ik heb altijd vertrouwd op mijn compas. Maar ik ben wie ik ben vandaag omdat jij er was. Een komeet die uit zij baan raakt door kracht van een ster. Die rivier verlegt zijn bedding door die ene steen. En ik weet ik ben voor altijd veranderd, ja, voor goed veranderd dat komt door jou alleen. Zou kunn ene zijn dat ik je nooit meer tegenkom want dit level houdt ons werelden apart maar doet geen pijn. Ik draag jou met me mee jij woont in mij een kamer van mijn hart. Zo is dit einde ook een nieuwe begin noot zal ik meer dezelfde zijn jij was mijn vriendin. Als een schip dat uit de haven wordt gejaagd door de wind. Als een zaad det met een vogel meevliegt over zee. En ik weet ik ben voor altijd veranderd. Ja, voor goed veranderd, voor goed veranderd, dat komt door jou alleen. En nog iets voor ik ga ik vraag vergiving vood de dingen de ik jou heb aangedaan. We hebben allebei een beetje schuld. En het doet eer ook niet meet toe het moet. Een kkomet die uit zijn baan raakt door die kracht van een ster. Als een schip dat uit zijn haven die wordt gejaagd door de wind. Een rivier verlegt zijn bedding door die ene steen. Als een zaad dat meevliegt over zee. En ik weet ik ben voor altijd veranderd. Ik voel het hier ik ben voor altijd veranderd. Ja, voor goed veranderd, voor goed veranderd, voor goed veranderd, dat komt door jou alleen."_

Then after we finished singing, we both ran off stage.

**A/N—I included the full version of Voor Goed and here's the translation. "De grens bereikt. Ik heb gewoon de grens bereikt. Niets is mee als toen dit is het eind van mijn seizoen, Glinda. Want nu moet jij het doen voor ons allebei. Nu moet jij het doen. Der wordt gezegd dat niets je zomaar overkomt zonder reden. Want dat toeval niet bestaat dat je oprecht kunt leren van een ander mens en kan groeien en die ander groeien laat. Ik heb altijd vertrouwd op mijn compas. Maar ik ben wie ik ben vandaag omdat jij er was. Een komeet die uit zij baan raakt door kracht van een ster. Die rivier verlegt zijn bedding door die ene steen. En ik weet ik ben voor altijd veranderd, ja, voor goed veranderd dat komt door jou alleen. Zou kunn ene zijn dat ik je nooit meer tegenkom want dit level houdt ons werelden apart maar doet geen pijn. Ik draag jou met me mee jij woont in mij een kamer van mijn hart. Zo is dit einde ook een nieuwe begin noot zal ik meer dezelfde zijn jij was mijn vriendin. Als een schip dat uit de haven wordt gejaagd door de wind. Als een zaad det met een vogel meevliegt over zee. En ik weet ik ben voor altijd veranderd. Ja, voor goed veranderd, voor goed veranderd, dat komt door jou alleen. En nog iets voor ik ga ik vraag vergiving voor de dingen de ik jou heb aangedaan. We hebben allebei een beetje schuld. En het doet eer ook niet meet toe het moet. Een kkomet die uit zijn baan raakt door die kracht van een ster. Als een schip dat uit zijn haven die wordt gejaagd door de wind. Een rivier verlegt zijn bedding door die ene steen. Als een zaad dat meevliegt over zee. En ik weet ik ben voor altijd veranderd. Ik voel het hier ik ben voor altijd veranderd. Ja, voor goed veranderd, voor goed veranderd, voor goed veranderd, dat komt door jou alleen."—" The limit is reached. I simply reached the limit. Nothing is as it then this is the end of my season, Glinda. For now you must do it for us both. Now you do it. Der is said that nothing happens to you just for no reason. Because that coincidence does not exist that you can genuinely learn from another person and that person can grow and grow leaves. I've always relied on my compass. But I am who I am today because you were there. A comet from orbit it becomes by force of a star. That river shifts its bed by that one stone. And I know I am changed forever, yes, forever changed because of you alone. Could l one that I'll never come across as this level keeps us worlds apart but does not hurt. I carry you with me you live in me a room of my heart. So this end a new beginning note I will be the same you were my girlfriend. If a ship from the port is driven by the wind. If a seed with a det bird is traveling by sea. And I know I am forever changed. Yes, forever changed, forever changed because of you alone. And one more thing before I go I ask forgiveness for the things I did to you. We both have little debt. And it does not honor the need to measure. A comet from his job by that power becomes a star. If a vessel from its port being chased by the wind. A river shifts its bed by that one stone. If a seed that is traveling by sea. And I know I am forever changed. I feel it here I am forever changed. Yes, forever changed, forever changed, forever changed because of you alone. "**


	15. The Fight After the Concert

After the concert, Lady Tremaine followed me and my family back to the chateau. She glared at me and said, "How dare you! How dare you call me out like that!"

I ignored her and said, "Girls. Ga naar boven met je vader."

Then I turned to her and said, "So you noticed?"

She glared at me and said, "You are nothing more than a spoiled, self-centered, good-for-nothing, greedy little brat."

I smirked and countered, "If I'm a spoiled, self-centered, good-for-nothing, greedy little brat, what does that make your daughters?"

She suddenly slapped me across the face. I stepped back, temporarily stunned, but then I cackled suddenly.

"Feel better now?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, I do," she nodded.

"Good," I began and then slapped her. "So do I."

Then I turned and headed up the stairs, but as I left, I whispered, "I guess I was wrong—I can't _guilt_ you into loving me, can I?"

Lady Tremaine stepped toward me and said, "Can you repeat that, dear?"

I whirled and said as strongly and firmly as I could, "I guess I was wrong—I can't _guilt_ you into loving me, can I?"

She stared at me and asked, "Is that what this is all about—me not loving you?"

I nodded and she said, "I have a good reason—you're _not_ my daughter."

I shook my head and said, "No. You're wrong. That's _not_ a good reason. Father married you so I would have a mother. Please, I spent the past twelve years wanting to turn to you and ask, 'Didja see me, Stepmother, didja?' but I never could because you _weren't_ there. You _never_ were. In every performance of Wicked, when Elphaba and Galinda exchange secrets and Elphaba explains the reason behind her father's hatred of her, the frightened child I really was—kept hidden for years, since my Father's death, now that I think about it—would come out and reveal a need for you to love me—even though in the musical it's about winning her father's love."

I turned away, sniffling. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I looked up at her and hesitantly returned the hug. She smiled and said, "I never thought of you as _my_ daughter or showed any pride in you—oh, don't worry, I _am_ proud of you—because I was afraid that it would set you off on how I wasn't your mother or I'd mess up and hurt your feelings. It was never you, Cinderella. It was all me."

I nodded and hurried upstairs, and returned, carrying a small camera. I looked hesitantly at Lady Tremaine and carefully asked, "Stepmother, um, will you, uh, watch the video diary I made you? It's my life—for the past twelve years—since I left Nanthia—the first time." She nodded and watched every entry that night.

**A/N When Ella says, "Girls. Ga naar boven met je vader." She's really saying, "Girls. Go upstairs with your father."**


	16. The Next Morning

The next morning, I went for a walk in the garden. I sat on the bench—where the whole adventure had begun—and quietly began to sing. "Long ago, in someone else's lifetime, someone with my name who looked a lot like me, came to know a man who made a promise he only had to say and that's where she would be lately. Although her feelings run just as deep, the promise she made has grown impossible to keep and yet I wish it wasn't so. Will he miss me if I go? In a way, it's someone else's story. I don't see myself as taking part at all. Yesterday, a girl that I was fond of finally could see the writing on the wall. Sadly, she realized she'd left him behind and sadder than that, she knew he wouldn't even mind and though there's nothing left to say, would he listen if I stay? It's all very well to say, 'You fool! It's now or never!' I could be choosing—no choices whatsoever. I could be in someone else's story, in someone else's life and he could be in mine. I don't see a reason to be lonely. I should take my chances further down the line and if that girl I knew should ask my advice, oh, I wouldn't hesitate, she needn't ask me twice. Go now! I'd tell her that for free. Trouble is—the girl is me. The story is the girl is me."

Stepmother came outside and sat down next to me. "That song you were just singing—what was it?" she asked, carefully—and really trying to look interested in my answer.

"Someone Else's Story from Chess—a fellow Elphaba—Kerry Ellis performed it in the concert version. Actually two of my fellow Elphabas were in it—the concert version, that is—Idina Menzel and Kerry Ellis," I explained.

She smiled and said, "Well, that song was very touching—and emotional—and you, dear, are a very good singer."

I grinned happily up at her and said, "Thank you, Stepmother."

She smiled and said, "Now go inside and get something to eat!"

I nodded obediently and hurried inside and ate a very healthy breakfast—eating healthily had become a habit while I was on stage because the hectic schedule left you vulnerable to illness because you usually didn't get a lot of sleep and eating healthily can keep you well—you'd act in a show, sign some autographs at the stage door, go home, sleep, get up, eat, rehearse a little, do a few exercises, go back to the theater, get ready for the next performance, and then repeat for all other performances.


	17. The House Is Yours

I smiled as Matt, Ellarose, and Fiera all came down stairs. Matt grinned and called, "No one mourns the Wicked."

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and said, "Be quiet, Matt."

Lady Tremaine walked over and arched an eyebrow, looked questioningly at us, and said, "Cinderella Tremaine Callaway—behave."

"Oh, it's the opening song from Wicked—celebrating my character's 'death'." I explained.

Then I protested, saying, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be taking my side?"

She shrugged innocently. I rolled my eyes. Things did seem to be improving since our little fight last night.

She sighed and said, "Cinderella, I want you and Matt to take my old room. The girls can have Drizella's and Anastasia's old rooms."

I smiled and murmured, "Thank you, Stepmother."

She smiled, but then had to return to the palace. That afternoon, we rearranged rooming.


	18. In A Moment

A few weeks later, Matt and I learned that a production of Twice Charmed was going to be opened in Nanthia. We looked at each other and nodded in agreement—we would audition for our old roles—he'd go for Prince Charming and I'd go for me.

One day, Stepmother came over to check on me—I guess she's trying to make up for the years of neglect and abuse—and saw Matt and I attempting and failing to rehearse In a Moment.

It was very difficult, because I was reading off the Duke's lines and then switching to my part and then back to the Duke's part, and Matt was reading the Prince's lines and Stepmother's lines and Franco DiFortunato's lines and the girls were attempting to read Anastasia and Drizella's lines in some broken English and Dutch.

"What are you two doing?" Stepmother asked, muttering under her breath, "Besides looking like a couple of idiots."

"Um, we want to audition for the Nanthia production of Twice Charmed," we answered.

She nodded and said, "Perhaps, I can help?"

I looked at the script and then up at her and then back at the script and then back up at her, feeling dumber by the second. "I feel dumb," Matt murmured.

I nodded in agreement—we really should have just called Stepmother to help.

"So, what scene are we practicing?" she asked.

"In a Moment," I answered.

"What scene?" she repeated.

"In a Moment," I repeated.

"What scene?" she repeated.

"In a Moment," I repeated.

Then I said, "Oh, that's the name of the scene, Stepmother."

She nodded and after looking at the script said, "Alright, where are we having problems?"

"The whole scene," I answered. "Matt and I are looking ridiculous because he's talking to himself because he's reading off two different roles—you and your—my—Wicked Fairy Godfather—who I think also has a crush on you or something or you have a crush on me—but either way you two flirting which is really creepy—for me and Anastasia and Drizella to watch—but I'm the only one who gets freaked out by that—in addition to the part he's actually auditioning for—the Prince and I'm talking to myself and a wall when I'm reading off the Grand Duke's lines which comes right before and in between my part—he's talking to the footman who is being silly at one point and I really look ridiculous."

Stepmother sighed and said, "I'll be right back."

I added, "Bring the footman."

"He doesn't have any lines," Matt hissed at me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Comic relief and the Grand Duke does talk to him, remember?"

She returned, with the Grand Duke, a couple of male servants, Anastasia, and Drizella in tow.

"What is going on?" Anastasia demanded.

"Matt and I need your help, please?" I asked, trying my hardest to look sweet and innocent.

Drizella laughed and said, "Sure, baby sister."

I glared at her and said, "Don't call me that!"

"It's true," she countered, getting me into a headlock and ruffling my hair.

"I don't care! Don't call me that!" I insisted, trying to free myself.

Stepmother glared at me and Drizella and said, "Girls! Girls! Above all! Self-control!"

"_She_ started it," Drizella and I pointed at each other.

Anastasia rolled her eyes and said, "You two are acting like two-year-olds."

We both glared at our younger/older sister, respectively.

Stepmother rolled her eyes and said, "Behave girls. That includes you, Cinderella. And Drizella, let Ella go."

Drizella let me go and we stuck our tongues out at each other.

"Girls," Stepmother warned.

We fell silent—we did _not_ argue with Stepmother, especially when she gave a direct order.

Then we all crowded into the music room and began rehearsing.

"Sire, any maiden in the kingdom is yours for the taking. Why not simply choose one and be done with it?" the Grand Duke asked.

Matt sighed and replied, "You just don't get it, Duke."

Then he began singing, "My past is but a distant memory. This maiden saw beyond my royalty. She looked into my eyes and fell in love with me for me. And suddenly all the world shone bright—the moon and the stars on the clear summer night. I now know love can happen at first sight! In a moment, your life can change in a moment. How wonderful and strange that everything I've heard about is true! In a moment, I fell in love with you."

"With me sire? Oh, how very awkward," the Grand Duke leaned away from Matt, slightly grossed out.

"No, no, Duke—the girl from the ball," he clarified.

I tried not to giggle and hissed, "This is why I'm always backstage at this part."

The Grand Duke answered, "Oh, well, yes, that makes more sense, sire."

"Then press onward my friend. I will be expecting you—and the maiden—at my engagement party this evening," Matt continued.

"Tonight!" the Grand Duke looked distressed. "Oh, but sire, what if I don't find her in time?"

"My entire future rests on your shoulders! A life without that maiden is a life not worth living at all!" Matt snapped.

"Oh, he's so dramatic," the Grand Duke groaned. He swatted as if trying to get rid of birds and yelped, "Birds!"

Matt and the Grand Duke both fell silent and I began my part. "That's right, friends. Soon, the Grand Duke will arrive with my other slipper and you'll be able to visit me at the palace. Isn't it wonderful?"

Then I began singing, "Just yesterday, my life was such a chore. Wash dishes. Do the laundry. Scrub the floor. Well, today I'm not your servant girl nor dish maid anymore. Soon word travel across the town that I was the girl in the beautiful gown and I'll trade my broom for a prince and a royal crown."

Matt and I then sang our duet part "In a moment—with a single dance—in a moment, when I found romance, my hopeless days will fade into the past! When in a moment, my life begins—at last!"

Stepmother glared at me and snapped, "Hand over the slipper, Cinderella!"

"What slipper?" I asked, attempting to play dumb. "I don't…"

"Silence!" she ordered. "Do you think me a fool?"

"Girls!" she called, smirking at me. "Cinderella has something she would like to give to you."

I stared at the "shoe" and then looked up at Stepmother and snapped, "NO!"

Stepmother, Anastasia, and Drizella all looked stunned and asked, "WHAT!"

Then I addressed Stepmother. "You have been nothing but cruel to me, Stepmother, and now your worst nightmare has come true. This slipper—I'm gonna find happiness with a handsome prince and you can't stop me!"

"May we, Mother?" Anastasia asked.

"Oh, yes," Stepmother gave permission for them to climb onto my bed to try to steal the slipper.

"Give me that slipper!" Drizella snapped.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Pathetic little servant girl!" Drizella added.

"It's ours!" she insisted.

Anastasia grabbed it and crowed, "I've got it!"

"Give it back!" I snapped.

Drizella and Anastasia tossed the shoe back and forth singing, "In a moment, so much at stake. It'd be tragic for the shoe to break. I know it'd be cruel of us to…"

Drizella handed the shoe to Stepmother who dropped it and said, "In a moment, your dreams can turn to dust!"

"No," I yelled.

The Grand Duke turned to one of the servants and said, "This is it, footman. The very last domicile in the kingdom. The girl whose foot fits this glass slipper must reside in this dwelling."

Meanwhile, the footman was comparing the shoe to his own foot. "Footman?" The Grand Duke asked.

I pressed my lips together, fighting a smile.

The Grand Duke rapped on the piano and Anastasia said, "The Grand Duke—he's arrived with the other slipper."

I dove forward as Stepmother snapped, "Stop her!"

"Let me go!" I pleaded desperately.

"My dear Cinderella," Stepmother smirked, "There will be no escape for you this time!"

"Franco!" She called cheerfully.

I trembled nervously from the couch I'd been thrown on.

"What can I do for you, doll face?" the other servant asked.

"My stepdaughter believes herself a princess in the making," Stepmother began.

"Big surprise," he commented.

"Well, I'm certain we'll succeed with both the slippers breaking—there's still a chance that she might be recognized from last night's ball, so show her how her life is insignificant and small," she finished.

"Small, hmm?" he asked. "Oh, you are so wicked."

"And you are a shameless flatterer," Stepmother replied.

Then Matt, Stepmother, Drizella, Anastasia, the second servant, and I all began singing the final lines. "In a moment, when I cast my spell, in a moment, we will say farewell. One look at her and then I understood. Don't take my dreams away! In a moment, a love can spark! In a moment, we all embark on a journey to a brand new neighborhood! In a moment, your life can change for good!"

The second servant then cackled evilly and Matt started pushing the couch in a circle. "Don't make me sick," I begged.

"We did this on a boat and you never got sick," Matt pointed out.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

After we finished, "So how'd we do?" Drizella asked.

"You two don't look like idiots, anymore," Stepmother commented.

I glared at her and said, "Pretty good, actually. Hopefully, we'll get the parts and the flirting was a lot creepier—but that might be because you're actually my Stepmother and you're…"

"Don't you dare finish this sentence, Cinderella!" Stepmother warned.

I fell silent as Drizella and Anastasia rolled their eyes at me and snickered.


	19. Author's Note

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
